Amsterdam
by Hinata-Yoruichi
Summary: Hinata es una chica que ha madurado y se ha independizado de su enorme familia Hyuuga y ahora reside en Amsterdam, donde conoce a un pelirrojo al que hace su amigo pero es testigo de la transformacion en Lycan de este, y todo por la culpa de un hombre llamado Sasuke Uchiha de quien decide vengarse como sea. ¿Lo Lograra? SasuHinaGaa
1. Chapter 1

**SasuHina.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi… bla, bla, bla, algo sobre que él es el dueño de Naruto y cosas por el estilo…**

**Advertencia:**

**En este fic no creo llegar al Lemon. Pero quizás haya algo de Lime. Por eso es T. Habrá violencia. Será un UA, y en Holanda. :D y HINATA ES, BUENO, COMO UN 70% COMO LA DE ROAD TO NINJA, Y UN 30% COMO LA DE SIEMPRE. Espero me perdonen por eso. Eso sí, prometo que no será sólo de vampiros y hombres lobo. Amo leer cosas mitológicas y paranormales, así que habrá de todo un poco aquí. No creo que dé miedo, pero espero que tenga algo de suspenso.**

**Gracias de antemano por leer.**

…

**..**

**.**

Los enormes ojos perla con toques violáceos de una menuda chica, contemplaban su nueva habitación en la gran Ciudad de Ámsterdam, Holanda. La casa la había conseguido por una ganga, tenía un pequeño local adherido que, aunque no estaba en tan buen estado visual casi a la par de la casa en sí, era perfecto; todos los ahorros que había recolectado en estos años sí que le habían sido de mucha ayuda, se sintió más que bien consigo misma haber hecho esto con su esfuerzo y sin pedírselo a su padre. Recostó su cabeza en la cama, ya que había sido lo primero que había arreglado y sin pensarlo un enorme suspiro se escapó de sus labios.

— ¡Tengo tantas cajas que desempacar! ¡Y p-primero debo limpiar! —Su tono de voz sonó un poco obstinado— Gracias al cielo este lugar es de lo más p-pequeño, así que debería terminarlo en un santiamén. Muero por eliminar ese color blancuzco de las paredes, m-me hace sentir deprimida.

Se levantó de un salto, cambió sus jeans por algo un poco más corto y de algodón, y su suéter por una delgada camisa de tiros algo ajustada, y para acompañar su vestimenta, recogió sus negros, largos y lacios cabellos con destellos azulados, con una coleta en un alto moño; y sus pies descansaban en unas confortables sandalias de goma suave.

Comenzó por la cocina, mientras música clásica se escuchaba de fondo, limpió las telarañas que albergaban las esquinas, barrió y coleteó el piso de pino y repitió la operación con el resto de la casa. Estaba exhausta, se sentó en el sofá cubierto de una gran sábana blanca, y tomó un sorbo de jugo que había logrado comprar en el supermercado antes de llegar a su nuevo hogar.

Después de lanzar un gran suspiro, y de recargar mentalmente su determinación, Hinata pintó las paredes de la que sería su habitación con un hermoso color lila, y para dar más diversión a su tiempo de sueño, el techo logró pintarlo de un azul nocturno, que al secarse sería adornado por estrellas fosforescentes que brillarían en la noche al apagar las luces. Y sin darse tiempo de pensar más, fue hacia el local que tenía su casa y lo limpió a profundidad.

.

.

Al cabo de unas horas, y luego de darse un baño y cambiarse de ropa, caminaba por las calles cerca de su casa; necesitaba familiarizarse con el lugar, y qué mejor que caminar. Entre toda la gente, que paseaba igual que ella disfrutando de las primeras horas de la noche, pudo divisar inmensidades de comercios, edificios de un imponente aspecto victoriano, catedrales, restaurantes, heladerías, plazas repletas de niños, un enorme boulevard, clubes nocturnos, y locales que a leguas se notaban eran clandestinos.

Sonrió un poco, esta ciudad le gustaba. A decir verdad, pensó que lo mejor que había hecho en su vida era haberse independizado de su enorme familia Hyuuga. Aunque su padre no permitió que ella le negara a él enviarle dinero siempre y típico de los Hyuuga, lo hacía en grandes cantidades. Miró a sus pies que se movían uno tras el otro y lanzó un suspiro, ella había cambiado mucho. Dicen que cuando las personas crecen, cambian mucho y ella lo había comprobado. Nunca pensó que estaría apartada de su serio padre y su amada hermana menor, y sin embargo allí estaba. Sacó su celular de uno de los bolsillos de la enorme chamarra de color lila que llevaba puesta y se dispuso a marcar para luego llevárselo al oído.

—Aló Oto-san.

—Hinata, hija, ¿estás bien?

—Sí padre, lo estoy. Esta ciudad —se llevó un azulado mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja mientras sonreía con delicadeza— me gusta mucho. Es hermosa.

—Pero, sabes que es conocida por ser muy liberal. La verdad no entiendo por qué has escogido esa ciudad de entre tantas otras, Hinata.

—S-Siempre he querido estudiar aquí padre. —Y allí estaba el tartamudeo, creyó que lo había superado, pero aún aparecía de vez en cuando.

—Lo sé, y te he complacido. Debes complacerme en cuidarte, ¿sí?

—Sí, está bien. ¿Y Hanabi-chan?

—Está a mi lado, a punto de robarme el celular y hablar contigo.

—Nee-chan… aquí Hanabi… ¿cómo estás? ¿Cómo es todo? ¿Tu casa? ¿Los chicos? ¿Son guapos? ¿Ya coqueteaste con algún extranjero?

—Hanabi… —Hinata miró hacia otro lado sufriendo un leve sonrojo— Sabes que en eso, tú eres la profesional. L-La ciudad es hermosa. Mucha gente en b-bicicleta. Creo que te la pasarás muy bien cuando vengas a visitarme.

—Me iría mañana mismo.

—"No comprometas a tu hermana, Hanabi" —Desde lejos se oyó la grave voz del mayor de los Hyuuga.

—Ya, entendí papá. Bueno Nee-san, mañana inicias clases en la Universidad. Debes ir sexy. ¿Bien?

—"Hanabi, no sigas corrompiendo a tu hermana mayor… ya lo has hecho lo suficiente".

—Etto… —Hinata no pudo evitar soltar una risilla, era cierto… la gran mayoría de su cambio fue debido a los extraños "consejos" de su hermana menor— Tranquilo papá —gritó un poco— Te aseguro que no tendré amigos, igual que en Japón. Nada c-cambiará.

—Eres una aburrida, Nee-san. Onegai, disfruta tu tiempo de soltera. Y sé una joven mayor de edad ejemplar. Ve a clubes, emborráchate alguna vez.

—H-Hanabi —Joder, su hermana siempre le sacaba su antiguo ser, pero entero— N-no digas esas cosas.

—Hinata, Hija —Hiashi logró retomar el celular— no le hagas caso a tu hermana. Pero, aún las tienes, ¿verdad?

—Sí padre —su tono cambió a uno serio.

—Las sabes usar, y sé que puedes defenderte muy bien sola, te he entrenado para eso. Espero estudies mucho, y no seas tan retraída y haz amigos.

—Lo haré Oto-san. Me despido, los llamaré mañana cuando Neji-Niisan esté allá.

—Sí, justo ahora está en casa de su novia. Descansa hija.

—Adiós hermana. Sé una mala chica.

—Adiós Hanabi, y p-por lo que más quieras sé una buena chica tú. Sayonara.

Hinata sonrió y volvió a guardar el aparato. Ella había escogido esto, debía ser fuerte y seguir su decisión. Sus pies pararon en medio de la calle, y le dolió al verse sola en un lugar muy lejos de su casa y de los suyos. Protegió sus manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra y emprendió su camino con lentitud de regreso a su pequeño apartamento. Mañana iría a su primer día de clases en la universidad y debía descansar.

…

..

.

Con un pequeño saltito llegó al suelo, giró para ver cómo la puerta del enorme bus cerraba y emprendía su ruidoso camino. Sonrió para darse valor a ella misma. Todos estos años en los que había querido ir a esa ciudad se había dispuesto a estudiar su cultura e idioma y lo había logrado, así que no le sería problema al menos entender las clases. El invierno estaba comenzando a alejarse, así que el frío aún rondaba en el aire y a grandes cantidades. Reforzó la protección de su bufanda de cuadros lilas y azules que calentaba su cuello, y su enorme chaqueta cuidaba a sus manos. Sus pantalones algo anchos no eran muy confortables, así que sus rodillas estaban algo frías. Aun así, caminó hasta su salón de clases.

Sus extraños ojos perla observaron cómo la mañana pasó en total calma. Le encantaba estudiar arte en esta universidad. Sabía que mejoraría sus técnicas de dibujo y eso la ayudaría bastante para lo que tenía en mente. Salió de su aula de clase y caminó al enorme comedor que disponía ese gran edificio. Terminó comprando unos deliciosos rollos de canela, que tanto amaba, y una fría limonada. Dirigió su mirada por todo el lugar y observó cómo unos chicos enormes molestaban a uno de los chicos nuevos, que en un momento lo reconoció como uno de sus compañeros de Historia del arte. Lo vio caminar sin ánimos hacia una mesa vacía. Miró su rostro, las ojeras estaban marcadas, se veía algo fuera de lugar y sin verlo venir, se sintió un poco identificada con ese chico, y de la nada sus pies caminaron solos hasta la mesa donde el chico se había sentado.

— Hola —Lo saludó de la manera más amigablemente posible, pero esa azulina mirada la había intimidado, y cómo no, si sus ojos estaban perfectamente delineados con un potente color negro, sus cejas inexistentes hacían notar más sus ojos, y su redondo rostro era enfrascado en un flamante cabello rojo, sus carnosos labios eran adornados por dos argollas que tomaban el labio inferior. Con razón estaba solo. Aun así, él le respondió de la misma manera, pero con una olímpica inexpresión. —Mi n-nombre es Hinata Hyuuga, comparto la primera clase contigo. —Lo dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras tomaba asiento frente a él.

—Sabaku No Gaara.

El Pelirrojo volvió su aquamarina mirada a su plato, era obvio que era de los que no hablaban mucho. Y en total silencio llevó a su boca un trozo de pizza. Masticó con calma, y sus ojos fueron de nuevo a dar a la redondeada y pálida cara de la chica frente a él. Era hermosa. Detalló cómo ella con delicadeza llevaba uno de sus rollos de canela a su boca y de la misma manera lo comía con los ojos cerrados, se notaba que le gustaban mucho.

—Mmm, ¿Y qué estudiarás? Yo estudio artes plásticas.

— Arquitectura.

—Oh… —Dio un pequeño sorbo a su limonada, mientras veía con interés al extraño chico— interesante. ¿T-te gusta?

—...

—Entiendo —la ojiperla se sintió por un momento incómoda. Ya recordaba por qué no era muy sociable con las demás personas — Bien, ten un buen almuerzo.

Hinata se levantó de la mesa, se había sentido muy incómoda, estaba claro que el chico no quería entablar ninguna conversación. Cuando la ojiperla pasaba por el lado del pelirrojo éste la tomó del brazo deteniéndola haciendo que ella lo mirara sorprendida.

—Espera… —Gaara carraspeó desviando su mirada. —Quédate un poco más, aún no termina la hora del almuerzo.

—Creí que… Y-Yo te incomodaba.

—No suelo socializar… así que, no sé cómo debo o no…

—Está b-bien Gaara. —La ojiperla le sonrió de manera amable, quizás ser amigos de alguien tan peculiar sería bueno para ella, así que volvió a su puesto frente a él.

—Lo lamento, has sido muy amable. Es que tengo una leve presión en mi cabeza, no me siento muy bien.

—Oh… ¿Vamos a la enfermería?

—He tomado varias clases de pastillas desde anoche, no creo que ir a la enfermería me ayude.

—Y… ¿Desde c-cuándo estás así? ¿Y Por qué?

—Desde anoche… no estoy muy seguro… pero si te dijera mi teoría no la creerías.

—Bien… no la digas entonces —Hinata lo miró de arriba hacia abajo… en serio se veía mal.

La ojiperla dio unos cuantos mordiscos a sus rollos de canela y unos sorbos a su jugo, y él pues comía de mala gana y tragaba muy despacio.

—Mmm… te ves muy mal.

—Hmph… me he visto peor, no te preocupes.

—Etto… ¿crees que mejorarás pronto?

—Creo que sí, sólo espero no sufrir tanto en el proceso.

—Por cierto, ¿no te gustaría hacerte un tatuaje?

—Mmm —Gaara sonrió un poco— ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Pues… yo hago tatuajes… p-pienso abrir mi local hoy.

—No pareces una chica que hace tatuajes.

—Las apariencias engañan, creo.

—Hmph… supongo. Y ¿dónde vives?

—Aún no sé muy bien el nombre de la calle, hoy lo noto y mañana te aviso. ¿Sí?

—Bien… ¿dolerá?

—Sí… pero valdrá la pena. —Hinata sonrió un poco al verlo poner una extraña expresión en su rostro— Pero si tienes muchas cosas puntiagudas en tu piel… deberías estar acostumbrado.

—Lo estoy… está bien. Me haré el tatuaje.

—Hecho… —la peliazul miró al gran reloj de pared— Oh ya es hora de mi clase.

Comió lo poco que le quedaba y despidiéndose de su nuevo amigo, tomó con fuerza el bolso en su espalda y salió con prisa hacia el aula que le correspondía. Las últimas dos horas pasaron en una extraña rapidez. Hinata recogió sus libros y con calma los guardó en su enorme mochila azul celeste. Debía volver temprano, tenía que terminar de decorar su local, tenía pensado abrir hoy mismo, así que debía esforzarse.

Salió del gran edificio y caminó hasta la parada del bus, donde estaba sentado de manera distraída su nuevo conocido "Gaara".

Ambos se saludaron y se miraron sorprendidos al notar que ambos tomaban el mismo bus. Rieron un poco entre ellos hasta que en un momento antes de subir al bus, el pelirrojo se tambaleó un poco. Hinata lo ayudó a subir, de verdad se estaba preocupando por este chico que recién conocía, pero eso de estarse mareando no era bueno. Los dos se sentaron uno junto al otro, quedando Gaara al lado de la ventanilla para que se recostara si era necesario.

—Gracias Hinata. No he querido incomodarte —Su respiración estaba algo agitada.

—Lo bueno es que soy algo fuerte. Demo… deberías ir a un hospital.

—No… quizás sea sólo gripe.

—Si tú lo dices… Mmm Etto… no he podido evitar ver esa herida en tu brazo. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

El pelirrojo se puso tenso y su cuerpo cambió de posición, miró a su brazo. La manga de su camisa estaba más arriba de lo que debería y eso seguro había sido por la manera en que subió al bus. En definitiva se veía muy mal esa herida, y se notaba a leguas que era profunda como si cosas puntiagudas se le hubieran clavado en su pálida piel.

—Un animal me ha mordido.

— ¿Un animal? ¿Qué animal? ¿Y cuándo fue? Se ve muy mal.

—Era como un perro —Su voz aún no tenía mucha fuerza— Fue anoche.

—Oh… quizás por eso te sientes así.

—Quizás —Debía cambiar de tema… o luego no podría mentir más. — ¿Dónde te quedas? ¿O me acompañarás a casa?

—Etto… ¿Vives cerca? Yo vivo luego de aquel gran árbol. —Hinata pidió al chofer que parara el bus quedando frente a su casa— Allí vivo, ya sabes.

—Hmph… yo vivo a dos cuadras más adelante.

—Bien, entonces te veo mañana. Espero te mejores Gaara-kun.

Bajó del bus, pero aún estaba preocupada por ese chico. Subió a su cuarto y en el buscador por excelencia "Google", escribió lo que primero se le vino a la mente "Cómo curar mordidas de perros en humanos". Vio algunas páginas que recomendaban limpieza rápida, analgésicos y antibióticos. Varias imágenes de mordidas de canes en humanos aparecieron y la que tenía Gaara en su brazo derecho no se parecía a ninguna de esas.

Se quedó pensativa por un rato hasta que una imagen se le vino a su mente, de una mordida que había visto en su propia piel hace años cuando su hermana la había mordido por haberla regañado al rayar las paredes de la casa. Hinata quedó en un silencio algo incómodo. Entonces escribió de manera rápida en el buscador de imágenes "Mordidas hechas por humanos en humanos", y esas sí que tenían parecido.

—Pero, no entiendo. No tiene sentido. Si una persona, con incisivos muy grandes lo mordió, ¿Por qué mentiría? Y si… ¿sufre maltrato de algún modo? — Hinata soltó un suspiro cansado— Ya… mejor dejo de pensar en eso.

Apagó la computadora, se preparó una gustosa comida japonesa que extrañaba un poco, y luego bajó para terminar de decorar el local. Terminó en poco tiempo, y después de darse un baño y vestirse con un jean semi ajustado, y una camisa algo ancha, bajó hasta el local encendió su reproductor colocando un disco de música clásica pero interpretadas con guitarras eléctricas y otros tantos instrumentos.

No había pasado mucho rato cuando la puerta se abrió mostrando a un Gaara inexpresivo que la saludaba con su ronca voz.

—Gaara… entra. Has venido hoy mismo.

—Sí, quiero probar ese tatuaje. Ya tengo algo en mente.

—Bueno… siéntate. ¿Qué es?

—El Kanji de "Amor", eres japonesa ¿no? Tú debes saberlo a la perfección.

—P-Pues sí. —No quería tartamudear frente a nadie, pero es que él la miraba intensamente. No estaba acostumbrada a ver en Japón personas con ojos como los de él, y aunque sí, sus ojos eran extraños, ella ya estaba acostumbrada a ellos.

— ¿Dónde quieres tenerlo?

—Eh… justo aquí — tocó con sus dedos el lado izquierdo de su frente. —Ahí está en línea directa con el corazón.

—Está bien. Prepárate. Ahí dolerá mucho.

—Te dije, que estaba acostumbrado. Hazlo Hinata.

….

..

.

Despertó algo sobresaltada, miró su reloj en su mesita de noche y marcaba las 6:35 am. Se levantó para darse un baño, cambiarse de ropa y desayunar algo de cereal antes de irse a la parada del bus y en menos de 30 minutos ya estaba en la universidad. Había pasado ya más de una semana. Y se sentía totalmente a gusto con sus actividades diarias.

—Hola Hinata —Su ronca voz sonó desde detrás de unas escaleras.

—G-Gaara ¿Qué haces ahí?

—Quería sorprenderte… y por tu cara se nota que lo logré. Por cierto —Gaara se acercó hacia ella sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos atrapando la perla entre la aquamarina. La tomó por la cintura y con calma llevó su rostro hasta el cuello de ella aspirando con éxtasis por unos segundos— Hueles muy bien hoy Hinata.

—Etto… —El rojo cubría la mayor parte de su rostro, ese acercamiento la había puesto nerviosa a lo sumo, nunca nadie había hecho eso con ella— D-Debe s-ser el p-perfume.

—Hmph… no… eres tú. Bien, te acompaño a tu salón de clases.

La ojiperla lo miró caminar frente a ella, su franela de mangas cortas de color negro le acentuaba muy bien su espalda, y no podía negar que su amigo tenía mucho estilo. Al llegar al aula, al despedirse de él, notó que la herida ya no estaba, pero antes de poder formular cualquier pregunta él ya no estaba.

Las horas pasaron rápido entre tres clases, y durante todo ese tiempo la ojiperla trató de encontrar una razón para la desaparición de la herida del pelirrojo, pero no halló ninguna. Caminó hasta el gran comedor, pero al no tener tanta hambre sólo compró un jugo de pera que según ella, le sentaría muy bien. Entonces vio el llamativo cabello de Gaara y se encaminó hacia él. Sonrió, era bueno tener un amigo.

—Hola Gaara-kun… ¿qué tal tus clases?

—Estuvieron muy bien. —Con energía tomó de su plato un trozo de carne y lo llevó a su boca para masticarlo con extremo gusto— Creo que hoy iré a tu local a hacerte compañía, no me gusta que estés sola.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?

—No me fío de la gente. No todas son buenas y amables como tú Hinata.

—Mmm ya veo —Hinata miró el Kanji en su frente y se dijo internamente que él era en sí un muy buen chico.

Gaara giró su rostro con rapidez hacia un lado, tornando su mirada en una muy seria. Hinata siguió la vista de su amigo y se encontró con unos chicos que por sus pintas se le notaban que eran los busca-problemas del lugar, y que de manera un poco arrogante se acercaron a donde estaba ella. No sabía si para bien o para mal, el resto del comedor estaba casi vacío.

—Hey Guapa, deberías estar con nosotros y no con este idiota. —Señalando a Gaara con su dedo pulgar.

—No, gracias. —Ese comentario le había caído mal a Hinata, pero no quería montar jaleo en sus primeros días de clase.

—Espera… ¿acaso me estás rechazando? ¿Escucharon eso, chicos? La extranjerita me está rechazando.

El alto chico de fuertes músculos tomó del brazo a la peliazul acercándola a él. Justo cuando Hinata iba a golpearlo, Gaara se levantó de su asiento con su cara impregnada en ira y con rapidez y fuerza quitó el agarre del brazo de la Hyuuga.

—Oh… pero miren… el friki viene a ayudarla. ¿Crees que puedes hacer algo? No seas Idiota, pequeñajo.

Gaara sonrió como si disfrutara los pensamientos que le estaban viniendo a su mente. Y con extrema rapidez, golpeó al chico por el pecho con tanta fuerza que lo lanzó contra la mesa, para luego saltar desde el suelo y caer sobre el abdomen del chico que soltó un fuerte quejido. Se agachó apoyando sus brazos en sus piernas dobladas, acercando su rostro al del chico que estaba paralizado de miedo mostró sus dientes como una bestia demostrando su poder y sus ojos centellearon con brillos espeluznantemente naranjas. El chico se desmayó. Gaara sonrió y en un pequeño salto quedó frente a los dos acompañantes del primer tipo, su rostro reflejaba las ganas de hacerlos puré.

—G-Gaara —Susurró— Ya… por favor… para. —El pelirrojo no parecía oírla, Sin pensarlo dos veces la ojiperla se interpuso en medio de Gaara y de los dos chicos. —Soy yo… Hinata, tu amiga. Para. Ya les diste su merecido.

Vaciló por un instante, pero luego su rostro volvió a ser el de antes tomando entre sus manos el brazo de Hinata y preguntando si estaba bien.

—Tranquilo, estoy bien. Ahora vámonos de aquí. No quiero que nos metamos en problemas. Después puedes tener las peleas que quieras. ¿Está bien?

—Está bien.

Gaara sonrió. Aún parecía disfrutar lo que había pasado. La acompañó hasta su salón. Había sido fácil hacerse amigos, y su lenguaje corporal decía que estaba nervioso y un poco alterado de nuevo. Hinata quería saber cómo ayudarlo, pero ella estaba asustada y nerviosa como él.

Hinata salió de clases, el aire se estaba volviendo cada vez menos frío, y eso no sabía si agradecerlo o no. En la entrada pudo divisar a su pelirrojo esperándola. Tomaron el bus, Hinata aún estaba preocupada pero debía aprovechar el tiempo para salir de algunas dudas.

—Gaara-kun… mmm ¿te das cuenta del tipo de camisa que llevas?

—No… ¿debería?

—Pues, tus brazos están expuestos y… la herida… ya no está.

—La herida… —Lo había pillado— No sé cómo…

—Pero, mmm… ¿Ahora podrías decirme qué fue lo que te mordió?

—No me creerás y No quiero que te alejes.

—No sé si te creeré Gaara —Hinata llevó su pálida mano hacia las del pelirrojo— pero no me alejaré, somos amigos. Y bueno, también está tu reacción hoy en el comedor.

—Creo que todo está unido a lo mismo. La verdad es que… me mordió un hombre lobo, y estoy sufriendo el cambio.

Gaara la miró a los ojos no quería perder ningún detalle en ellos ni en su rostro.

—Tenías razón con lo de que no te iba a creer —Hinata sonrió un poco, pero dejó de hacerlo al ver la seriedad en el rostro del ojiazul— Eso… es imposible Gaara-kun… Ya he llegado a casa… —Pidiendo al chofer que parara— Te espero hoy entonces. Sayonara.

La ojiperla de manera pensativa subió hasta su cuarto, y sin pensarlo demasiado se sentó en su cama para luego caer de espaldas en ella y soltar un largo suspiro. La teoría de Gaara le rondaba en la cabeza… ¿Un Hombre Lobo? ¿Sería una Bestia Horrible en cuestión de días? ¿Sería en Luna llena? ¿O sería un Lycan muy controlado? O Quizás sólo su amigo debía dejar de leer historietas.

Después de dejar de pensar en cosas extrañas, Hinata realizó una tarea de un dibujo a gran escala que debía hacer, llamó a su familia y cenó unas cuantas frutas. Algo no muy entusiasmada, bajó al local para iniciar su jornada de trabajo. A las 9 y algo de la noche una joven llegó con su novio para que a ambos le hiciera un hermoso tribal de una revista, porque querían estar unidos para siempre.

Hinata les sonrió, ella era amable con todos así se hicieran tatuajes de poca originalidad. Después de ellos llegó un joven delgaducho que prefirió un corazón con el nombre de su madre dentro de él, en su brazo izquierdo. Fue un poco tierno y extraño, pero era su trabajo y debía hacerlo.

El disco de Rammstein sonaba ya las últimas canciones cuando la Ojiperla decidió cerrar, su mente no estaba tan concentrada como para dibujar en piel. Sacó un bostezo de lo más profundo de su agotamiento, pero una fuerte y pálida mano detuvo la puerta que ella se disponía a cerrar.

—Espera, Hinata, no cierres.

—Gaara… creí que no vendrías. Ven, pasa. —La Hyuuga cerró la puerta de metal — con vidrio en la parte superior— sin llave, sólo colocando el aviso de cerrado.

—Hinata… necesito tu ayuda… n-no conozco a más nadie.

—Etto… ¿qué sucede?

Hinata dio un pequeño sobresalto, el cuerpo del pelirrojo comenzó a temblar como si hubiera estado aguantándolo por un buen rato. Sin aviso se desplomó al suelo, su hermosa y pálida piel brillaba por la fina capa de sudor que emanaba de ella misma, mientras que sus músculos se retorcían y sus gritos estremecían cada célula de la paralizada ojiperla.

—Duele… —Hinata palideció al ver a su amigo gritar aún más fuerte, llevando sus manos a su cabeza. La peliazul lo tomó de los hombros y lo llevó hasta detrás de su pequeño escritorio, no sabía quién podía pasar y ver desde afuera.

—G-Gaara —Luchó para que su voz saliera audible— Dime… ¿qué es lo que te pasa?

—Yo… —Sus labios temblaban y sus orbes aquamarina denotaban un miedo atroz— Seré un Lycan… ese hombre que está allá fuera —Hinata dirigió su mirada hacia la entrada del local encontrándose con una difusa silueta de un hombre— él fue quien me mordió. No miento Hina.

—Él… ¿te… te mordió ese domingo?

—Sí… yo… puedo olerte desde kilómetros, desde anoche podía hacerlo, pero hoy ha sido aún más fuerte… —Sólo la estridente música de fondo podía tapar los escalofriantes y desgarradores gritos que el pelirrojo guturalmente producía en su garganta.

Sus huesos comenzaron a cambiar, y Hinata los podía ver muy bien cambiando de forma, tamaño y posición desde debajo de la fina piel de su amigo. Sus uñas crecían cortando la piel de sus dedos emanando roja sangre.

—Gaara.

El ojiazul la tomó de las manos, en un segundo estaba frente a ella un chico totalmente distinto al que había conocido desde hacía casi dos semanas. Sus ojos lucían un escalofriante color amarillo y lo que antes era blanco ahora lucía un aterrador color negro. Acercó su rostro hacia la clavícula de la atemorizada peliazul y olfateó lentamente y Hinata sintió sus piernas desfallecer. ¿Acaso moriría ahí? ¿Siendo el primer alimento de su amigo recién transformado?

El muchacho abrió su boca, listo para alimentarse, pero paró como si algo lo atara, impidiéndole cualquier movimiento. Sus amarillos ojos subieron encontrándose con los perlados, giró su cuerpo en dirección hacia la puerta donde aún se notaba la oscura silueta del hombre que lo había mordido. Bajó su mirada, olfateó un poco en los oídos de la Hyuuga sin decir palabra alguna, pero eso en la mente de la ojiperla era como una despedida.

Gaara, entonces, se levantó soltando las manos de la chica que había sido su única amiga y que en ese momento notó que el chico había cambiado de estatura notablemente, se había vuelto mucho más alto. Los ojos perlados miraron la ancha y ahora fornida espalda del pelirrojo salir del local y desaparecer junto a la silueta de ese misterioso hombre, que sin duda alguna era un Lycan.

Hinata se dejó caer al suelo completamente, liberando la respiración que había retenido sin notarlo, y sintió cómo sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, quizás por dolor, miedo, o nerviosismo, o quizás por todo eso junto.

—Gaara-kun… es un Lycan… y todo es por la culpa de ese hombre… lo haré pagar… no sé cómo, pero haré que se arrepienta de haberle hecho eso a mi único amigo.

…

..

.

**Notas finales:**

**Y… ¿qué dicen?**

**¿Sigo?**

**Dejo este SasuHinaGaa?**

**O lo continúo?**

**Será SasuHina**

**Pero con GaaHina en grandes cantidades.**

**Espero sus reviews. **

**Los amo. **

**Matta ne ~**


	2. Sasuke Uchiha

**SasuHinaGaa**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto es el creador de Naruto, esa obra de arte que pone nuestros sentimientos en una especie de montaña rusa xD la historia sí es mía.**

**Advertencias: Mmm criaturas paranormales… Lime (pa luego) Hinata es una mezcla entre la original y la de RTN espero que no les impida leer Miauu las amo.**

**Opening: Call me when you're sober de pues esa bella dama de Amy Lee (Evanescence).**

Varias semanas pasaron luego de lo ocurrido, todos los días en la Universidad Hinata se sentaba sola y en las noches trabajaba haciendo tatuajes. Y antes de dormir, y rara vez dormía, pensaba en Gaara. ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Dónde estaría? Y entre sus pensamientos estaba el deseo de que aprendiera a controlarse y algún día volviera.

La noche ya se había mezclado intensamente con la madrugada, y la luz de la luna se derramaba sobre la superficie de la tierra. Era una de esas noches en las que ella había logrado dormir, aunque justo ahora su sueño era una pesadilla, se veía envuelta en una enredadera muy fuerte con espinas que le atravesaban su blanquecina piel, emanando sangre a borbotones, pero a ella poco le importaba.

Despertó de un sobresalto y por puro instinto su mirada se fue directo hacia la enorme ventana de su cuarto captando con sus blanquecinos ojos una silueta de un hombre que sólo se limitaba a estar parado en la ventana. La luz de la luna lograba reflejar su luz en el rostro de ese No invitado, descubriendo así unos atemorizantes ojos rojos con aspas negras que la miraban sin ningún tipo de titubeo, con una sonrisa demoníaca en sus finos labios.

Hinata reaccionó lo más rápido que pudo tomando de debajo de su almohada las dos pistolas que su padre le había dejado, les quitó el seguro y cuando logró apuntar hacia la ventana, no había nadie. La ojiperla se levantó de la cama directo hacia la ventana que estaba abierta y afuera todo estaba vacío, sólo la luz de la luna brillaba en el césped.

Cerró la ventana de un golpe, miró las dos armas en sus manos, tenía mucho tiempo con ellas, y nunca había pensado que las utilizaría como intentó hacerlo hacía unos pocos segundos atrás. Encendió las luces del cuarto y aseguró la puerta y la ventana, no estaba segura de que si eso le serviría de mucho, pero al menos no entraría sin hacer una pizca de ruido. Y si le tocaba no dormir… pues no lo haría.

Y así fue… no logró concebir más el sueño en todo lo que quedaba de noche. Amaneció, y las ojeras en su rostro demostraban su cansancio acumulado. Aun así debía continuar su rutina, fue a clases aunque pasó toda la mañana con los audífonos puestos escuchando "Tablo". Estaba nerviosa de entrar o durar mucho tiempo en su propia casa, así que las dos pistolas cromadas las había llevado en su chaqueta todo el día.

—Las balas no son de plata —suspiró con un poco de nerviosismo— pero le harán daño… aunque sea un p-poco… ¿verdad? —Entró a su habitación dejando el morral en su cama y saliendo igual de rápido— Voy al boulevard, esto es absurdo… t-tengo terror de estar sola en mi casa.

La ojiperla hablaba para no sentir el silencio tan grande que reinaba en la casa, lo admitía, era algo estúpido huir de tu propia casa. Decidió no abrir el negocio hoy, tomó su bicicleta, que era el vehículo predilecto de la ciudad, y se escabulló entre la gente. Aunque trataba de alivianar su mente con el fresco aire de la noche, las imágenes de los escalofriantes colmillos semialargados formando una sonrisa, y esos ojos rojos que no dejaban de mirarla le aparecían una y otra vez en su mente.

—"Me veía como s-sólo un depredador lo haría estando frente a su presa, una presa muy débil por cierto. —Soltó un poco de aire retenido— Aunque no vi mucho, sé que no era Gaara, pero no sé si fue el que lo convirtió —tensó su mandíbula con rabia reflejada en sus blancuzcas iris— Ese, al que buscaré hasta matarlo."

Paró la bicicleta en un lugar donde pregonaba un anuncio de venta de comida asiática. Entró y pidió unos rolls de Sushi, moría de hambre. Al sentarse, abrió los palillos y con rapidez comenzó a alimentarse, olvidando el resto del ambiente.

—¡Eso sí que es tener hambre! —Una voz suave pero ronca sonó frente a ella, haciendo que la ojiperla levantara la vista, perdiendo la conexión con su comida viendo al extraño hombre pelinegro sentarse frente a ella en el puesto libre en la misma mesa.

—¿Quién eres? —Hinata, no estaba de humor para ser amable, podría decirse que era bipolar, a veces dulce, a veces muy ruda, pero así era ella. Detalló al joven, el cabello negro lo tenía peinado hacia atrás en forma de púas, con dos largos mechones que caían hacia el frente. Sus negros ojos reflejaban algunas pizcas de luces del lugar atestado de gente y sus finos labios sonreían confiadamente. Tuvo que admitir para sus adentros que su rostro la distrajo un poco. Pero no tanto.

—Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha. ¿Eres la chica que hace tatuajes, no?

"Su rostro se me es familiar".

—Mmm… sí, —tomó entre su boca el último trozo de Sushi— eso creo… Un placer, Hinata Hyuuga — "¿Dónde lo había visto?".

—¿Hoy… no trabajas? Estaba pensando justo en ir allá y hacerme uno.

—Etto… no quería abrir hoy —dio el último sorbo largo a su rica bebida… pero supongo que un tatuaje antes de dormir no caería mal —"Si intenta hacerme algo… haré que se arrepienta"— ¿Vamos?

En unos minutos, las metálicas llaves de la ojiperla habrían la puerta del local, mantuvo las persianas abajo y el aviso de cerrado pendía de la puerta. Entró ella seguida del pelinegro, sacó su chaqueta colocándola con sumo cuidado en su escritorio, ajustó sus cortos pantaloncillos y su corto top de mallas. Su cuerpo era exuberante, eso ella lo sabía, pero no estaba en planes de ser seductora o algo por el estilo, pero sentía un extraño ahogamiento como si de una presión atmosférica extrema se tratare.

—Toma asiento —habló lo más naturalmente posible al ver la eclipsadora mirada que el ojinegro le daba a toda ella— Y… ¿qué quieres que te tatúe? Si no lo sabes… hay unas revistas aquí —alargó su pálida mano ofreciéndole al chico dos revistas, pero sólo recibió un ademán de rechazo por parte del chico.

—Ya tengo en mente lo que quiero —sonrió al decirlo… y sin decir alguna otra palabra se quitó con total calma la chaqueta negra de cuero que tenía, y la franela blanca semiajustada que llevaba debajo. Su cuerpo no era extravagante, pero estaba muy bien definido. El rostro de Hinata se había enrojecido al notar su torso, cosa que trató de disimular lo más que pudo, viendo hacia otro lado, caminando hacia su escritorio y sacando las agujas nuevas y esterilizadas junto a la tinta vegetal de varios colores, para luego sentarse justo detrás del chico quedando frente a la definida espalda del pelinegro.

—Ok… dime ¿qué quieres?

—Quiero una chica… es un ángel con alas blancas, cabello largo, lacio y azulado —Hinata lo escuchó sonreír como si jugara con sus palabras— Hazle la ropa que quieras, es lo que menos me importa… pero lo más importante… que tenga dos armas 9mm.

Hinata asintió, no sabía por qué, pero estaba muy nerviosa, por un instante esas palabras retumbaron en su mente, como si le aclararan que era a ella a quien describía. Sacudió su cabeza con suavidad al escuchar su voz de nuevo.

—Toma el espacio que quieras —Giró su masculino rostro de lado acaparando en sus negras orbes las perladas de Hinata, y sonrió abiertamente mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos— Tampoco me importa.

Y ahí fue como entendió todo… esa sonrisa… sabía que lo había visto antes.

Dibujó un boceto en papel vegetal agregándole a la chica angelical una armadura muy sexy, y al ser aprobada por él con un simple "Hmph" ella comenzó a tatuar. La aguja empapada en tinta entraba y salía de la pálida piel, limpiaba la poca sangre que emanaba por las punzadas, pero al instante la piel se había regenerado. Al percatarse, sintió cómo su estómago daba un vuelco lleno de vértigo y un vacío, que sólo hace un preludio al miedo.

—¿Qué sucede? —Su voz ronca, suave, tan masculina y sexy la sacó de su leve shock— ¿Salió algo mal?

—No, nada… todo está bien —tragó fuerte.

En unos minutos, lo había terminado.

—Listo —lo dijo lo más normal que su corazón le permitía.

—¿Cuánto debo pagarte? ¿1000 euros?

—Etto… ¿bromeas, verdad? No te cobraré tanto… pero debo decir que eres el mejor cliente que he tenido.

—¿Ah sí? —Sonrió con extrema autosuficiencia, aun mostrando su desnudo torso. —¿Por qué lo dices, Señorita Hyuuga?

—Te has curado inimaginablemente rápido —Hinata se fue acercando al escritorio donde estaba la chaqueta y las dos armas dentro de ella— Y no has sentido el más mínimo dolor. —Sacó las dos armas quitándoles el seguro y apuntó al chico que sólo la miraba con la misma sonrisa de demonio invencible— ¿Qué eres?

—Haz realizado la pregunta correcta —en un parpadeo quedó frente a la ojiperla y con un manotón golpeó las dos manos y ambas armas rodaron por el suelo del local.

Se acercó a ella lentamente, mientras sus ojos se volvían de un flamante rojo brillante con bordes negros y aspas negras. Sonrió satisfactoriamente, quizás porque Hinata estaba muerta de miedo frente a él, acercó su mano hacia el brazo femenino y ella reaccionó propinándole una patada en la nuca teniendo que saltar para lograrlo, era unos cuantos centímetros más alto que ella. Casi sin corte abrió la palma de sus manos y estiró el brazo con intención de golpear su rostro, pero él sólo lo esquivó.

Barrió el suelo con su blancuzca y contorneada pierna tratando de hacerlo caer, pero fue en vano. El chico pelinegro saltó sobre ella cayendo justo a un paso de su espalda. Antes de que pudiera atraparla, corrió por la pared que estaba frente a ella y cayó arrodillándose unos cuantos pasos detrás del sonriente y extasiado chico, y por suerte para ella a su lado estaban las dos armas que las tomó lo más rápido que pudo.

Estaba feliz de haber aprendido artes marciales con su familia, hoy podía asegurar que eran provechosas. Sin tardar apuntó al pelinegro que la miraba como si de una burla se tratase, y disparó una, dos, tres y hasta cuatro veces, pero no fue él quien recibió las balas, sino sólo la pared. El chico se movía tan rápido, deslizándose como el aire, que por más que trataba no podía atinar ningún tiro. Sus perlados y humanos ojos trataban de seguirlo, pero era una total pérdida de tiempo. Se levantó y en ese mismo instante las masculinas manos del chico rodearon su cuerpo. En una miserable milésima de segundo ya Hinata era presa de sus brazos, su espalda estaba adherida al definido y desnudo torso de Sasuke quien hizo que los brazos de la ojiperla quedaran cruzados al nivel de su plano abdomen sosteniéndolos con una de sus fuertes manos, haciendo que las de la muchacha colgaran a sus costados. Era muy fuerte, ella lo sabía… sabía que no tenía ningún tipo de posibilidad contra él.

—Creí que nunca me darías la oportunidad de responderte— su mano libre llevó el azulino cabello de la Hyuuga hacia el lado izquierdo de su blanco cuello, dejando el lado derecho descubierto. Su mano sostenía su cabello y por ende su cabeza, aunque era de manera suave y delicada. Acercó su rostro a mi cuello y olfateó desde la mandíbula y bajó lentamente hasta llegar a su hombro, erizando completamente la piel de la ojiperla que parecía estar petrificándose— Mmm… en serio hueles muy bien, creí que exageraba cuando lo dijo.

—"¿Cuando lo dijo?" ¿Te refieres a Gaara? ¡Sí eras tú quien lo mordió! ¡Maldito! —Trató de zafarse pero fue en vano. Dentro de Hinata sólo estaba el deseo de matarlo, pero sabía al mismo tiempo que eso se le era imposible.

—Relájate chica ruda, no te haré daño. —Volvió a olfatear de nuevo su cuello como si lo hiciera con una rosa de exquisita fragancia— Los humanos no son los favoritos en mi menú y menos chicas como tú.

—¿Qué has hecho con Gaara?

—Hmph… creo que no estás en posición de preguntar.

Hinata mordió su labio inferior, y aún con las pistolas en sus manos, las volteó hacia dentro quedando ambos cañones justo en los desnudos costados del pelinegro. Disparó sin clemencia hasta vaciar las pocas balas que le quedaron. Sintió el masculino cuerpo estremecerse, pero para su desgracia no lo suficiente.

Sasuke desarmó sus manos, aunque las balas ya se habían acabado. La tomó de los hombros y la giró completamente hasta quedar frente a él. Sus hipnotizantes ojos rojos la miraban con una extraña mezcla de ira y diversión, mientras que las manos y piernas de la peliazul ya no tenían fuerzas para seguir luchando contra él.

—Hmph… me has dado un poco de diversión hoy… ¿pero acaso no entiendes que no te haré daño?

—No has sido muy confiable como para que te crea —Su rojiza mirada le privaba más la libertad que esos brazos tan fuertes que la tenían atrapada en su cintura. Ella estaba asustada y él lo sabía. Las balas no funcionaban con él y mucho menos sus puños o patadas.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para que lo creas?

—Soltarme, y dejar que te mate justo ahora.

—Mmm —sus ojos miraban con diversión y sensualidad los rosados y rabiosos labios de la ojiperla, mientras que sus labios mostraban una risa más que espeluznante— quizás pueda soltarme e irme, pero no prometo lo segundo… al menos no ahora… tu olor me ha cautivado… Hyuuga… quizás vuelva a visitarte pronto.

—Hmph… —una cosa era cierta, ella no tenía manera de seguir luchando con él, pero no se callaría ante ninguna de sus palabras— te esperaré con plata entonces.

—Hmph… —sonrió abiertamente— sería un placer ver lo que intentarías hacer para matarme, bella Hime —acarició con su dedo el rostro de ella, bajando desde la frente hasta sus labios.

—¡Suéltame! —El gritó sonó con la poca autoridad que todavía guardaba— Déjame en paz… te mataré a ti… y a los que sean como tú.

—Mmm… ¿también a Gaara? Además si sales a buscar a todos los Lycans que hay en esta ciudad… deberías saber que no sólo por nosotros debes preocuparte… hay otras criaturas quizás hasta más malvadas que nosotros allá fuera.

Colocó una de sus manos en el cuello de Hinata y lentamente acercó su rostro, sus tibios labios se hundieron en los de ella en un beso más que apasionado y lleno de toda la adrenalina que habían sufrido hacía unos momentos, sin saber exactamente por qué, Hinata terminó respondiendo el beso de una manera fuerte y necesitada dejándose apretar un poco más por la cintura con ese fuerte brazo que lograba pegarla más a ese cuerpo casi perfecto de esa criatura nocturna.

Después de separarse, Sasuke mostró una endemoniada sonrisa liberándola y ayudándola a colocar sus rodillas en el frío suelo. Caminó hacia una de las sillas y tomó su ropa, se vistió con toda calma y salió campantemente por la puerta del local.

—Adiós bella Hime… espero verte pronto. Hmph…

…

.

.

**Ending: Falling away from me de Korn. Miauuu.**

**Notas finales:**

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo, y sus reviews… espero que más personas lean esta historia un poco diferente a las que usualmente escribo. Las personalidades de los personajes cambiaron un poco… creo que las mezclé entre las originales y las de RTN… **

**Gracias por su amor y por sus favoritos y seguidas *O***

**Respondo Reviews:**

**Hydra Delphine: **holaaaaa pues aquí está la continuación… espero sea de tu agrado .3 y dejes otro reviewsito *O* besitoooos

**Kiky-san: **jajjajajajaaj siii Hina-chan es muy linda… mmm en eso estoy. Quiero encontrar una buena trama para ese tema sip?

**Hikary Uchiha: **holaaaaa tu review me animó a actualizar xD este fanfic no ha tenido mucho recibimiento pero me has animado :3 aquí está la conti, espero tu apoyo :P


End file.
